oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cooks' Guild
The Cooks' Guild (also known as the Cooking Guild or the Chefs' Guild) is a three-story windmill that is north-west of Varrock, with a tiny wheat field behind it. Players can use a Skills necklace to teleport just outside its entrance. The guild is marked on the world map with a Cookery shop icon ( ), a Windmill icon ( ), a Water source icon ( ), and a Bank icon ( ), with a Cooking range icon ( ), and a Dairy churn icon ( ) located on the first floor. At one point, it was also marked with a brewery icon, despite the fact that no brewery has ever existed here. Jagex removed this some time later. To enter the guild, players need a Cooking level of 32 and must be wearing a Chef's hat[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=1852 "Cooking - Extra Features", RuneScape Game Guide]. However, high-levelled players can enter freely after completing the hard section of the Varrock Tasks[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=135 "Varrock Tasks", RuneScape Game Guide], and players with a Cooking level of 99 may enter the guild wearing their Cooking cape. Exterior The style of the Cooks' Guild is that of much of Varrock - Tudor style with timber frames. The structure is based around a windmill, which is essential for making flour, a key ingredient to any good recipe. The guild is spread over three floors. There is also a small wheat field right behind the Cooks' Guild, which saves much time, before, chefs would have to run down to the Champions' Guild and use the wheat field near there. Ground floor .]] On the ground floor, players will find the Head Chef, Romily Weaklax's pie stall, a sink, a flour bin, and a table with a Chocolate bar on it. The Head Chef stops players who do not meet the requirements to enter the guild. If a player has 99 Cooking, he will sell them the Cooking Cape of Accomplishment[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2871 "Capes of Accomplishment", RuneScape Game Guide] for 99,000 coins if they are also a member. To the right, there is a small room with a bank and a range. This room was introduced with the Varrock Tasks on 10 September 2007[http://news.runescape.com/newsitem.ws?id=906 "Tasks - Varrock", RuneScape news archive - 2008-09-10]. Only players who have completed the hard tasks of the Varrock Tasks may use the room. When on a Free-to-Play world, if a player tries to enter the small room, the Head Chef will say: "The bank's closed. You just can't get the staff these days." Romily Weaklax will sell you a pie book and a large assortment of pies. He also can give you a certain amount of pies to bake, and can give a small reward for doing so. First floor useful for making Apple pies.]] The first floor contains two ranges and tables with Pie dishes, Cake tins, Bowls, and two Cooking apples. The millstones grind flour to be sent down the chute from the second floor. There is also a dairy churn here, which is the closest churn to a bank if the player has Varrock Armour 3. This floor is also very convenient for making Apple pies, as all of the materials are close by. Because of this, the two apples are often "gone", so players have to wait for them to respawn (about 40 seconds) to be able to grab them. Second floor .]] The second floor is the highest in the guild. It contains a hopper, into which players can put Grain (found in a field north of the guild) to make flour. There are respawns on the tables for Grapes, an Empty pot, a Cooking apple, and a Jug. This floor is mainly used to make flour, but is also popular with wine makers, as everything needed to make wine is available nearby. Trivia *After entering the Cooks' Guild, players may remove their Chef's hat if they want to. *At one point, the bank on the ground floor was available to Non-members, but this was soon changed. Now the bank is only available to Members, as the Varrock Tasks is Members-only. *The Cooks' Guild previously required 40 Cooking level to enter. *The bankers still wear the old uniforms (Violet) that bankers wore before the graphical update. *Due to the update to achievement diaries, players who have completed the Varrock Tasks hard tasks no longer have to wear the armour in order to enter the guild. *If you have completed the Varrock Tasks hard tasks, while entering the Cooks' Guild the Head Chef will say: "My word! A master explorer of Varrock! Come in, come in! You are more than welcome in here, my friend!" instead of the usual. *The Cooks' Guild is considered as the easiest guild, since you only need level 32 and Cooking is considered easy to level up, making it possibly the easiest milestone of all of RuneScape. *The Cooks' Guild was released on 17 March 2001 making it the first guild ever released. *The wheat field just outside of the Cooks' Guild has the shape of a Chef's Hat. *Though officially the "Cooks' Guild "Guild Guide", Runescape Game Guide", it is referred to in-game as the "Cooking Guild.") (See image above.) References fi:Cooking guild Category:Cooking Category:Guilds Category:Varrock